Our Heaven
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Did Alexzander ever turn his gothic mate Raven into a vampire to spend forever together ? Did Ravens family ever find out about the vamire that Raven fell in love with living next door ? Did Raven meet Alexzanders family ? Here are the answers and more !


Our Heaven

* * *

I watch as our daughter played with her father . We were in a medow full of flowers in the middle of the night . Alexzander chased Remy around and around in circles screaming . They were both laughing as Alexzander brought Remy over to me on his shoulder , upside down .

Remy seemed to be a mix of both Alexzander and myself . Her raven color hair blended perfectly with her midnight color eyes that shown in the moonlight . She had Alexzanders face mirrored almost perfectly . If you looked at one than the other you would think they were twins , look wise atleast .

But when it comes to her personality it is plan to see that she inherited that from me . At night she would sneak out and go explroring the area around our house in Hipsterville . Many a time we had found her climbing throught the lose fence post to go to the pond in the woods . she was a younger me , but she had Alexzanders brains .

It has been almost ten years since Alexzander turned my into a vampire at a coventint ceromony in the Dullsiville cemetary infrount of is grandmothers headstone . At the time I was 19 and more than willing to bag collage and bonded to my gothic true love Alexzander Sterling .

Alexzanders family was more than willing to accept me into their family . His mother said that she was afried that she would never get any grandchildern because Alexzander would rather hold a paint brush than a womens hand . And my family had already accepted Alexzander inside our family .

Two years after I had become a vampire had learned that I was pregnant with our first child . We had both been thrilled beyond words to express our happieness at starting our family . My family had been very supported of my desion to be with my true love even after they found out that the rumor that Treaver had started when Alexzander had first moved to Dullsville had been true . They were happy that I was going to have a baby .

After Remy was born , everyone that meet her fell in love almost at once . They said that she would one day be a heart breaker . My parents enjoyed it when we came to vistit . My mother would go shopping with my and Remy after the sun went down and buy her any outfit that she wanted . My father would spend hours reading to Remy intill he was dead on his feet . Billy lovered her like a little sister . They would wrestal around on the living room floor pretending to me vampires , or atleast Billy was .

When Alexzanders parents meet Remy they gushed at how she yet again would be a heart breaker to humans and vampires . Alexzanders mother told me little tips to get her to sleep throught the day and how to get her from being real fussy after waking up . And Alexzanders father like any grandfather would do his grandaughter spoiled Remy with anything that she wanted .

As Remy got older it was harder to contane her or any long amount of time . Alexzander and I were amused at times when she would act just like me when I got cought doing something that I was not allowed to do .

Remy was six soon to be seven in a few months . About a month after that I am due to have our second child . We are all hoping to have a son this time so that our family could be complete with a son and a daughter .

Alexzander dropped Remy on the ground and sat beside me . I leaned on his shoulder and Remy wiggled herself onto my lap . We knew that it was about time for us to get home and let Remy have her midnight nap . Alexzander gently pulled Remy off of my lap and settled her in his arm . Than with the other he grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the ground where I was sitting .

After we put Remy in her pint sized twin coffin to Alexzanders we watched for a second as she rolled onto her side , curled up with her kitten , Ruby at her toes and wrapped her hand around her stuffed dog under her blanket . We walked out of her room as quietly as possiable as for vampires .

We walked to the room that we held the 42'' flat screen t.v and started to watch Kissing Coffins for like the millionth time . After we sat down on the couch I felt Alexzander start nibbling on my ear . I pushed him off of me and looked him in the eye . I saw a devilish look and I knew that he was , well getting a little horny .

" Come on Raven , just once . " He pleads to me .

" No ! " I say in a low whisper so to not wake remy .

" Why ? " He qustions inccently .

" Because of you , " I saw pointing to him , " I am fat and pregnant . " he rolls his eyes at me and leans in to whisper in my ear .

" You are not fat . You are just pregnant , and I thought you liked having kids . What is it with women and how they look ? " he ask .

" We like to look good for our husbands and the outside world . " I fell him nip at the base of my throat .

" Just once before Remy wakes up . I know you feel the same way . " He says in a husky voice .

" Fine ! But just once befo- " I didn't get to finsh brcause Alexzanders lips were covering mine . Damn horny vampire I think as my mouth moves with Alexzanders . This is heaven I think to myself . I have a wonderful daughter , husband , family , and soon to have another Sterlinbg running around soon .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the charaters from the Vampire Kisses book serise , but I do own a copy of the first 5 Vampire Kisses books that have been published already !

If you want a sequel just say so in the review !

Later !


End file.
